<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I ship you with me by GIxGA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001770">I ship you with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIxGA/pseuds/GIxGA'>GIxGA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GIxGA/pseuds/GIxGA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo is watching a few videos when Mingyu disturbs him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I ship you with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/701995">I ship you with me</a> by Lilli Finch.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language but I tried translating one of my older works. I wrote it shortly after the Seventeen Show 2 and thats were the story is playing. I hope you can understand it? (Please tell me if not!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo was sitting at the desk for a while now watching videos. It has started with Music videos and he was browsing through the recommendations. There had been someone on his computer because a lot of fan videos showed up. Now he was watching a few scenes from 17 TV. It was weird. Again, and Again.</p>
<p>But then he clicked on that video that had thrown him off the track. A video in which Mingyu and Seokmin almost kissed. And he was standing next to them. Wonwoo remembered that scene. He hadn't noticed it at the time. The almost kiss.</p>
<p>It had started with this video. After that he had searched for more videos. And there were so many. Wonwoos heart ached. He was certain that he had seen a video of Mingyu with everyone from Seventeen. The comments didn't make it any better.<br/>
„Mingyu is such a player!“<br/>
„Mingyu is cheating on everyone“</p>
<p>It wasn't that Wonwoo believed them. He knew Mingyu was loyal and honest. If he had a person he loved. And Wonwoo knew that the person existed. But he didn't know who that person was. And he strongly doubted that it was him. Because Mingyu hardly had time for him. He was always busy. With Seungcheol. Or Doyoon. Or he did something with Seokmin. Or all the others. Tears came to Wonwoos eyes. He was hopelessly in love! And he had high hopes when Mingyu kissed him.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?"</p>
<p>Wonwoo flinched. He was too busy closing the tab and wiping away his tears to answer Mingyu. But neither worked out.<br/>
"Are you watching videos of us?"</p>
<p>Mingyu had come closer. Wonwoo kept his head down. Mingyu could see the video at any moment. It was humiliating! His right hand clutched the mouse.<br/>
"Mingyu and Seungcheol moment? What are you looking at?" „I accidentally clicked on that“, Wonwoo replied. He hoped his voice would sound normal and Mingyu would believe the lie. When Mingyu wrapped his arms around him from behind, he knew that Mingyu had seen through him.<br/>
"You know I ship you with me?" He breathed into Wonwoos ear.</p>
<p>It gave him goose bumps. Mingyus words made his heart beat faster. What was he saying? Mingyus left hand reached for the keyboard, pulled it closer, and tapped it. He leaned a little on Wonwoo and he couldn't help but enjoy Mingyus closeness. Mingyu put his hand on his and he felt Mingyu click on something. The first sounds of Romantic Love by Hello Venus filled the room.</p>
<p>"I like that much better"</p>
<p>Wonwoo looked up. A video was playing which was called „Cute Meanie moment“. "Do you remember?" Mingyu asked and Wonwoo nodded slightly. How could he not? After all-<br/>
"What happened afterwards? When the cameras were off?"<br/>
"You've kissed me"</p>
<p>Mingyu let go of him. He turned Wonwoos chair around, that Wonwoo had no choice but to look at Mingyu. He immediately bowed his head. Mingyu shouldn't see that he had cried. He heard Mingyu laugh slightly. Wonwoo felt a stab in his heart.<br/>
„You don’t-“ Wonwoo wanted to tell him not to play with him when Mingyu wiped away his tears.<br/>
"Oh Wonwoo," said Mingyu. Wonwoo swallowed. Mingyus tone was so gentle. So full of….love that he was getting dizzy. Mingyu leaned down to him and pushed him back in his chair.<br/>
"I ship you with me," Mingyu repeated in a whisper, before he pressed their lips together just as the video was ending.</p>
<p>Naega saranghae deo saranghae neol nae gwitgae deullyeoon mal.<br/>
(I love you. I love you more is what I hear in my ears.)</p>
<p>"Mingyu where are you- Oh shit. Sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you. I was never here“</p>
<p>Neither Mingyu nor Wonwoo noticed the interference from Seungcheol, who closed the door quietly again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>